Gold Isn't Everything, But It Helps
by faithwood
Summary: After being disinherited, Draco thinks that Harry and he are quite poor, but he is in for a big surprise. Humour. HPDM. SLASH. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Title: **Gold Isn't Everything (But It Helps)  
**Pairing: **Harry/Draco  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Word Count: **3000  
**Status: **Complete  
**Summary: **After being disinherited, Draco thinks that Harry and he are quite poor, but he is in for a big surprise.  
**Warnings: **Humour & fluff and exhibitionism. Toppy!Confused!Harry and Aggressive!Bottom!Draco.

**

* * *

**

Gold Isn't Everything (But It Helps)

* * *

Harry watched in amusement, unable to tear his gaze away from his shocked boyfriend. Draco stood stock-still, his lips parted and eyes wide; his expression as comical as it was unusual. Harry would have laughed, but that would snap Draco out of his trance, and Harry very much wanted to know just how long could Draco manage to stay silent. After all, it was normally very difficult to make Draco speechless.

"We'll be here for a bit," Harry said, a clear dismissal in his tone.

The goblin, standing by the door, nodded importantly and stepped out of the vault, closing the door behind him.

"Are you _positive_ this is yours?" Draco whispered, making Harry blink in surprise.

"It speaks!" Harry exclaimed, but Draco showed no indication of having heard him. "I'm quite sure," Harry confirmed, taking pity of his stunned boyfriend. "Though, honestly, last time I was here, the piles weren't that big." Some of his crazy investments must have paid off, Harry mused distractedly.

Draco made an inarticulate sound in his throat and then fell silent again.

Harry couldn't really blame him. Apparently, they had had a little misunderstanding that caused Draco to spend all this time thinking that Harry was poor. And in Draco's current situation that was understandably worrying. Draco had been depressed for the last few weeks, since their relationship was revealed to Draco's parents. The Malfoys had taken the news rather badly. Actually, they took it horribly and had evicted Draco out of the Manor and, according to their claims, out of their will. Harry suspected that they would change their minds eventually; after all, to the best of Harry's knowledge, they did adore their only son. However, Draco was not so optimistic. Privately, Harry thought that Draco was dramatizing things just a bit too much, though, rather smartly, he said no such thing to his boyfriend.

Harry knew that this situation was quite scary for Draco, since he always had his family's support until now. He had been left homeless and forced to find employment, and even if that would, by Harry's assumption, last for just a couple of months because the Malfoys would surely change their mind, it was still uncharted territory for Draco.

The surprising thing was that Draco had not behaved in the manner Harry imagined he would. Firstly, Harry was dumbstruck that Draco chose Harry over his own family — that thought still sent shivers down Harry's spine, especially because Harry knew that Draco loved his parents very much. Secondly, he had expected Draco to blame Harry for everything, but no nasty insults seemed forthcoming — that thought made Harry breathe a little harder as well. In a good way. Just because it was a clear indication that Draco made this decision without any intention of changing his mind no matter what. And thirdly, Harry was convinced that Draco would, well, _demand_ to be treated in the way he was used to. Meaning, asking Harry to buy him expensive things and twitch his nose at everything substandard. Granted, Draco twitched his nose a lot, but Harry suspected that was just a part of his character and Draco had never voiced his complaints since he had been, supposedly, disinherited.

Harry wouldn't mind buying things to Draco at all. He had enough money; he could buy Draco anything he wished and then some. The fact that Draco gave up his family to be with Harry made him want to spoil Draco silly. And he had told Draco as much. Had given him free rein and offered him a duplicate key to his Gringotts vault, but Draco always just shook his head and said, "That's fine, Harry. Don't worry about it."

But Harry did worry, because it was simply unnatural. Draco was not supposed to be modest. It was _bizarre_.

Apparently, Draco thought he had no other alternative. He believed that Harry lived on his Auror salary, and though that wasn't bad it wasn't something to brag about. Therefore, with both of them poor, modesty was Draco's only option.

"I don't understand," Draco whispered, still ridiculously awed by the endless piles of gold. "You never have any Galleons when we go out to dinner, and your flat is ... and your clothes are ..."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Harry bristled, looking at his green tee and dark-blue jeans. "And what's wrong with my flat? And it was just once, Draco! I forgot to pick up some gold from the vault. Let it go already." Harry frowned. "Is that why you keep insisting to pay for our dinner? Because I didn't have any galleons on me that one time? Just how poor did you think I was?"

Draco spared him a glance, his gaze raking over Harry's clothes. "Exceedingly."

Harry huffed as Draco continued to stare ahead.

"This is ..." Draco began, taking a deep breath. He licked his lips, his eyes still wide, reflecting the shiny heaps of gold coins. Harry had to admit that Draco looked ... just a bit crazy. "You're rich!" Draco exclaimed, as though that fact penetrated his mind only then. Or it just took him this long to articulate the thought.

"You're much too enthusiastic about that," Harry pointed out the obvious.

"Do you realize what this means?" Draco continued, clearly unconcerned about Harry's accusation. "Firstly, my parents will _love_ you!"

Harry looked at his boyfriend in confusion. "Aren't they more upset because they've been denied a Malfoy heir than about the fact that I'm, well, me and that I'm poor?"

"Well," Draco sobered up for a moment, "they'll still be upset with _me_. But they'll love _you_. It's a step forward, I believe."

"Hmm. And secondly?" Harry prodded curiously.

Draco's happy grin turned predatory, confusing Harry and making him a bit breathless at the same time. "It means I don't have to —" Draco began but then cut himself off abruptly by pressing his lips together in a thin line. He gave Harry a speculative look.

Harry squirmed, unnerved by Draco's behaviour. "Don't have to — mmmph!" Harry gasped as Draco kissed him, grabbing a fistful of dark hair with one hand and sneaking the other around Harry's waist, clearly intending to snog Harry silly. And succeeding quite spectacularly. Harry's toes curled as Draco's tongue brushed his bottom lip and then slid into Harry's mouth, moving and exploring in the most delicious ways. The world spun and Harry felt disoriented for a second, until his shoulders hit the hard surface of the wall, his head saved from the similar impact by Draco's hand that was still buried in Harry's hair.

Dazed though he was, Harry still planned to complain — this seemed like a bad location for things like this, but Draco's leg insinuated itself between Harry's legs, Draco's strong thigh pressing just _so_ against Harry's arousal, and Harry forgot to protest in the wake of his growing desire.

Draco tore his mouth away, breathing shallowly and looking like he wanted to say something, but apparently he changed his mind, and instead, pressed scorching, open-mouthed kisses to Harry's neck. Draco's teeth tortured him with small nips, soon soothed with wet swipes of Draco's tongue. Harry shivered and bucked, putting Draco's strategically placed leg to good use — since it was there and all — and Draco reciprocated the motion with a twitch of his own hips.

"Draco," Harry breathed as Draco bit his chin, possibly missing his mouth, and proceeded to pepper small kisses along Harry's jaw. "We shouldn't. Not here."

"You're right." Unexpectedly, Draco stopped and moved away a little, the glorious, useful leg gone from its place between Harry's thighs.

Harry spluttered in indignation. "You weren't supposed to agree with that, you dolt," he informed a frowning Draco, before he grabbed the blond's shoulders and manhandled him towards the middle of the room. In an ensuing tussle, from which Harry came out victorious, they ended up sprawled on one of many heaps of gold, their clothes a right mess and their breathing shallow.

"The goblin ..." Draco reminded, lying amidst the cold, hard Galleons, looking flushed and helpless beneath Harry.

"Is outside," Harry said unconcernedly, gripping Draco's wrists with one hand and pushing the other one down towards Draco's waist, taking a moment to tickle and tease the trail of soft, downy hair that disappeared beneath the waistband of Draco's trousers. Laughing involuntarily, Draco managed to free his wrists and grab Harry's hand, making it cup Draco's arousal instead.

"Much better use," he murmured, his lips parted and eyes half open as he panted.

Harry indulged him with a couple of squeezing strokes and then concentrated on taking Draco's trousers off, which proved to be rather difficult because Draco kept wriggling and squirming and complaining about being undressed as though he wasn't the one who initiated this in the first place. With Draco's trousers at least partially off, though still dangling on his left foot, Harry took a moment to gulp some air, the effort invested into undressing Draco had made him a bit breathless.

"Well?" Draco prompted impatiently, wincing as coins beneath him clicked.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Harry asked worriedly.

Draco gave him an odd look. "I'm lying on the heap of _Galleons_ and hopefully, my boyfriend is about to shag me senseless — I think I'm _very_ comfortable."

Harry grinned, reaching for his wand and unceremoniously performing the necessary charms. Draco gasped at what Harry knew was an uncomfortable feeling of cold, slick liquid coating his hole. Not inclined to waste time, Harry leaned in and plunged his tongue into Draco's mouth at the same time he pushed two fingers into Draco's arse. Draco yelped in surprise, bucking and then making low, almost purring noises that shot straight to Harry's groin.

Gold coins tumbled wildly around them, making their position unsteady.

The goblin coughed very loudly outside the vault.

Both of them froze and Draco hissed, "Just hurry up already!"

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He freed his fingers and grabbed Draco's ankles, moving them up and then down, effectively bending Draco double. As Harry lowered his own jeans, Draco made some indistinctive huffing sounds that turned into moans when Harry penetrated him. Harry pushed in slowly, relishing in the tightness and heat that enveloped him, only half aware that a loud growling noise rose from his own throat and that the goblin outside sneezed wetly.

"Merlin! Just ... move!" Draco moaned as he reached to grab his cock.

"I'm still just Harry," Harry said distractedly as he pulled back and slammed back in.

And then he was lost.

He pounded inside Draco's arse, forgetting everything except the exquisite sensations that pushed him to move faster; to jerk his hips in a frantic pace as he angled carefully for Draco's prostate. Draco was moving beneath him, his corresponding upward thrusts equally strong, driving Harry insane with desire.

Harry was vaguely aware of Draco moaning loudly as Draco's fingers hit Harry's abs rhythmically. He was on the very edge of his orgasm when Draco bucked wildly and wetness coated their stomachs, but then a loud crashing sound echoed in the vault.

Harry felt himself slipping and spinning before a sharp pain erupted in his head.

Confused, Harry blinked and opened his eyes, realizing that for some reason he was lying on his back and Draco was above him, straddling his hips. The pile of gold on which they were lying before, could no longer be classified as a pile, as the coins spilled in every direction. Harry opened his mouth to ask what happened, but then he caught sight of Draco's very peculiar expression.

"No, that's all right. We'll be fine," Draco declared suddenly, making Harry feel even more baffled, until he heard a quite _Yes, sir_ and the door of the vault snapped shut.

"Oh God!" Harry gasped, horrified. Draco's cheeks were pink and his eyes closed. "We slipped and fell?" Harry asked fearfully as Draco nodded. "And the goblin came back ...?" Harry groaned, rising up, fighting with his headache. He must have hit his head pretty hard. Served them right for doing this here. "We should go home," he mumbled, embarrassed and slightly surprised that he was still hard and still deep inside Draco. Quite honestly, what he really wanted was to _come_. Right now.

Draco's eyes snapped open. "Oh no. The goblin heard me _howl_, now he'll hear you do the same."

Harry only had time to blink once before Draco forcefully pushed him back down. He meant to complain, but Draco's eyes shone vindictively as he grabbed Harry's shoulders and squeezed Harry's cock hard with his inner muscles.

Harry screamed, more from the sudden sensation and shock than pain.

"Fuck!" he groaned helplessly, as Draco moved, rising and slamming back down with impossible vigour, feeling unbearably tight around Harry's aching cock. "Fuck!" Harry repeated, unable to think of any other word. His legs felt detached from his body and he lost the ability to move. He couldn't stop his loud moans as Draco rode him mercilessly, circling his hips and pressing him down, his gaze fixed on Harry's face. And perhaps it was that image of Draco — so _focused_ on bringing Harry off, his expression determined, teeth bared and hair wild around his face — that drove Harry half-insane.

Harry shivered as Draco leaned down, his voice low and dangerous as he whispered, "Come on, Potter. _Scream_."

So Harry did. He screamed and came, convulsing and trashing around, brokenly mumbling "OhGodOhGodOhGod!" and vaguely hearing Draco's amused "I'm still just Draco."

Harry thought he might have lost consciousness again, but then the goblin had another coughing fit and that brought Harry to his senses. Mercifully, the nosy being didn't come back inside, and Harry tried to calm his rapidly beating heart as he took huge gulps of air.

"Honestly!" he gasped.

Draco looked extremely pleased with himself. "Tsk, tsk. You're so loud, Harry."

Harry huffed breathlessly. "This is all your fault. You're the one who got all hot and bothered at the sight of gold."

"Oh right. You're rich!" Draco said happily, his good mood clearly returning with this memory. And, as if to demonstrate it, he bent down and kissed Harry passionately, stealing his scarcely regained breath.

"You're so silly," Harry declared when he stopped feeling dizzy.

Draco was still above his, smiling and looking content. "I could conjure a mirror to show you which one of us looks sillier right now." Draco reached out to fix Harry's glasses that must have been knocked askew at some point. Not that Harry noticed — he was having trouble focusing his gaze either way.

Seeing Draco so ecstatic again, Harry cocked his head, remembering something. "What did you mean? Before, when you said that this means you won't have to worry about something? About what?"

Draco's eyes widened and he bit his lip, looking flustered. "Never mind," he mumbled.

Harry continued to stare at him, knowing that if he did that long enough, Draco would relent. As expected, Draco sighed in defeat after a long staring match. "I just," he said, his cheeks colouring. "I had this plan. I wanted to take you home, and have house-elfs wait on you. And I wanted to buy you expensive clothes and all those things those _wretched_ relatives of yours never bothered to give you. I wanted to spoil you rotten. And then that was taken from me." Draco looked mortified.

Something warm twisted Harry's insides and it took him a long time to find his voice again.

"So, Galleons not only make you horny but also sentimental?" Harry said finally, lamely opting for a joke, instead of saying something equally sentimental that would make them both sound embarrassingly corny.

Breathing a sigh of relief, as though he expected that Harry would laugh at him, Draco grinned, bending his head and pressing his lips to Harry's neck. "Apparently," he murmured.

Harry's face split in a huge smile as he stroked Draco's hair. He blinked the blurriness out of his eyes, feeling touched and loved, and having no desire to ever move again. As far as he was concerned, they could stay here forever. Draco seemed to like it.

"Harry?" Draco said quietly after awhile.

"Hmm?"

"Could we buy you some new clothes?"

"No," Harry replied calmly.

There was a pause and then Draco tried again. "New flat?"

"I'll think about it. _We'll_ think about it. One day when we decide to," Harry chose his words carefully, "settle down."

Draco raised his head, grinning and looking at Harry coyly through lowered eyelashes. "Why, Harry Potter, did you just propose to me?" he asked in ridiculously high-pitched voice.

Harry blushed, looking away. He mentally kicked himself. And to think he was trying not to say something sentimental!

His gaze fell on an item lying on the floor near him and Harry found salvation in humour once again. Grinning, he picked the item up and held it in the air. It was a tacky golden ring, with many rubies that shone in the candlelight. "I guess so. Will you marry me, Draco Malfoy?" He tried to say it jokingly, but his breath hitched nonetheless.

Draco blinked, something flickering in his eyes for a moment, but then he shivered exaggeratedly, wrinkling his nose for good measure. "If you throw that away, I might accept."

The ring hit the ground on the other side of the vault immediately.

Draco waggled his eyebrows, his grin huge. "Oh my. I caught myself a rich husband."

Harry smiled blissfully, not quite believing this all just happened. Draco graced him with another kiss, before startling Harry out of his euphoric state, by standing up quickly. "Come on, my wealthy fiancé. We have to go!"

Harry popped himself up on his elbows and frowned. "Where?"

"Shopping, obviously," Draco said in a no-nonsense voice, trying to pull his trousers on. "We should go and get a new bed and some silk sheets. And there's a fancy robe that caught my eye the other day. And then you can buy me dinner and many other things that I'm sure you'll want to bestow upon me. Being such a considerate future husband an all."

Harry groaned, inwardly grinning. When Draco realized that hearing the word _husband_ made Harry's insides turn into mush, there would be no stopping him in his extravagant demands. It seemed that his boyfriend was back to behaving like any normal spoiled brat should.

And now that he knew what lay beneath that behaviour, Harry wouldn't want him any other way.

**

* * *

**

Fin

* * *


End file.
